


I truly do, trust me I love you.

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Language, Fluff, Han is a florist, I just wanted to write about Han's cute house and his obsession with flowers, It's Soft, Jisung is clumsy, Kinda, Kissing, LDR, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minho is a dancer, Minho is a popular city boy, Minho's POV, Opposites Attract, Sun&Moon type of relationship where Minho is the moon for Jisung's sun, and Minho loving him, and he owns a cat and a chicken, but they love each other - Freeform, han is a outcast living by the river, he lives in a big old farm house and he made it into a flower house, he loves flowers, he's kinda a witch but I didn't mention it in the story, ig, kinda plotless, minsung are boyfriends, poor grammar because my phone checked it for me but it broke, there's more plot in the tags than in the actual story, they don't see each other a lot, we stan a loving healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Minho finds his comfort in the clumsy flower boy living at the end of the world.





	I truly do, trust me I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I love flowers and I love Minsung

Minho figured that Jisung was different approximately 20 minutes after he first met him. Now that he thinks about it it was obvious the first five seconds. 

 

He crashed into the smaller boy as he was trying to catch his train, having overslept and a fair amount of missed classes he was recklessly bumping into passing by strangers, but Jisung appeared from nowhere and ran straight into Minho's nose, making both of them crumble on the floor.

 

He missed his train that day, and he got detention for a whole week but he met Jisung, carrying a suitcase full of old books and drawings and a handful of sunflowers that flew all around the place, one falling next to Jisung's head and when Minho looked at him he wondered who was really the flower because _holy shit-_ the boy he just ran into was beautiful.

 

That was three years ago and Minho learned so much about Jisung- both from the younger happily sharing himself with him and from his own little observing- that he's positive he knows him better than he knows himself. Jisung is a florist, messy and clumsy one that has hands covered in little cuts from thorns but still a florist. And a good one to top it off.

 

Not only a good one but also a determined one. Minho got used to not seeing him for the whole night because he _had_ to make that bouquet or because he _had_ to talk to him flowers to keep them happy all night, he's used but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss him. It's not that often they see each other, much to his displeasure, because Han doesn't live in the city like Minho does _(like everybody who Minho knows does, because even thought he used to be cocky about being something more for living in one of the biggest cities in the country he never actually went out or made friends outside of his neighborhood)_ and instead he lives good three hours by train, twenty minutes by bus and another half an hour walk away to the edge of the wheat fields and by the never ending river that gets too cold in the winter but is perfect for swimming in the summer. His house was big and looked odd standing tall surrounded by nothing but trees and endless gardens, but the more time he spends there the more he realizes that Jisung made the house a part of the nature. Even thought there were more than six rooms he only used two and in the other ones were filled by exotic flowers that couldn't survive being planted with the other domestic ones. The bedroom was also the living room and it only got mountains of books,matress on the floor and big chandelier _(a present Jisung's grandmother got for Christmas from her richer sister a decade ago, she loved it and Jisung decided to let it hang from the ceiling even after his grandmother died)_ that looked quite odd in the bare room but it also made the whole place more glamorous. The bathroom was a whole mess by itself but Jisung's potted plant didn't help, only making it worse. His kitchen was always covered in flour because he tried to bake his own bread and the sink was always filled with roses or whatever different flowers that he had just plucked up, or with dirt when he was too tired to clean up after the said flowers.

 

Much like it was right now, with stream coming from the pot on the stove and with Jisung running around trying to cut and tie thirdy bouquets for the small town wedding and to not let the jam overcook too much, because he just won't let Minho help him.

 

"You're my guest! And what host would I be if I let a guest do all the work in my house?" Jisung exclaimed when Minho asked him, running over to the sink to stop the water from running and then back out of the back door to the garden _(his stupid chicken started cackling, maybe she got scared when she saw how messy his hair was),_ picking up more flowers and repeating the process of cleaning, cutting and arranging them into perfection. Of course, Minho could only sigh.

 

"Jisungie I've been coming here for three years now and I seriously don't mind. I wan to help you." Minho stated from where he sat at the table, sipping on his tea. It was made from Han's herbs _(because literally everything in the damn house was made by Han, the only store in the whole damn town was two hours away and Han hated leaving his flowers for so long, so he became completly independent for the sake of it)_ and it tasted like mint medicine, a good boost for Minho's poor immune system. Han's tabby cat was curled against his leg, she didn't like petting or touches in general, but she always needed to be by somebody's feet. They both got used to stumbling over her and she stopped being angry at them for it.

 

"No!" Jisung turned around, pointing his flower at Minho and trying to look threatening. Minho laughed.

 

"You're clearly failing at doing everything by yourself. Let me help." he didn't even let Jisung complain before he stood up and started cleaning Jisung's flowers from the dirt and small bugs, shooing the younger away to rather check on the jam.

 

With a huff and a thankful smile that Minho is sure Han didn't want him to see he let Minho do half of his work, finnishing up by the time the sun settled. Exhausted Minho felt on their bed, Jisung dragging himself over and falling on top of him. Minho groaned and pushed Jisung off of him, getting a slap on the arm and a complain from Jisung.

 

He then rolled over, tired eyes looking into Jisung's and with timid smile on his lips. 

 

"Thank you for letting me help you." he whisper to Jisung, who's lips stretch into a smile on their own and he learns in to kiss Minho on the lips.

 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he asks against his lips. Minho wraps his arms around him, bringing him closer to himself as he sighs into his lips.

 

"I already got you as my thank you." that made Han laugh, wheezy and goofy, beautiful as ever.

 

"You greasy old man! That was so cheesy." Minho laughs too, that laugh he only has when he is with Jisung, uncontrollable and too ugly for his liking; Jisung's favorite.

 

It gets quiet again, it's always quiet here, even thought Jisung sometimes speaks too much it always stays comfortably quiet. Maybe it was because they were in the country side, half an hour away from the only town around that had barely more than four thousands people and bus that only comes around twice a day. "How about I test you?" Han breaks the quiet, and Minho smiles to show that he can.

 

Jisung sits up, holding himself up on his scars littered arms, tan from all of the sun and with defined muscles, but still so small, thin from all of the running he does all day.

 

"So- do you know what _Gardenia_ means?" It was like this all the time since Jisung decided that he wants to teach Minho the meanings and names of all the flowers, just like himself, so they could communicate with them. It started two years ago and so far Minho only learned the names of love flowers _(he specifically asked for those because he wanted to give them to Jisung)_ and a few passive-aggressive ones, because those are just fun.

 

The wheels in his mind works, and the answer finds its way to his tongue right away.

 

"I don't think our love is that secret." he answers, smirking as he drags Jisung down for a chaste kiss, leaving his lips red and puffy.

 

 

"But you're lovely, so I wanted to use it. Okay-" Jisung sits up straight again, tapping his finger on his chin as he thinks,"Okay so what is _Carnation_?"

 

"What color?"

 

"Yellow-" Jisung teases, grinning like an asshole and Minho slaps his arm.

 

"I'm joking, geez! Of course red, for you it's only red." Minho really wanted to be angry at Han for his previous dumb joke, but, or maybe he's just weak, but _My heart aches for You_ is just too sweet to he mad at. Expecially if it comes from Jisung,

 

Minho grins up at him, reaching his hand and dragging Jisung back to lay next to him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. He hears him groan, trying to free Minho from his hold but Minho only tightens his arms, he places his lips on Jisung's neck and he blows raspberries into it, making him squeak out a laugh.

He takes mercy on him, loosening his arms and Han turns around instantly smilling prettily with that unique sparkle in is eyes. Minho doesn't know where is it coming from, as it was already dark outside and Jisung didn't have electricity, only candles. But he figures that's just one more odd thing about Han, he knows so many that it's normal at this point to be unexplainable.

 

"Just give me another one."

 

" _Rose_ , thornless. The color doesn't matter." _Love at first sign,_ Minho feels the rush of panic going through him, because as much as he loves Han he felt in love with his after few months from their crash when they became friends, but he never asked when did _Han_ fall in love with _him_.

 

"Did you really?" he asks, a little too breathlessly.

 

Han just nods and he has that amazing shine in his eyes again, they look so pure, so full of emotions; Minho's heart flutters.

 

He smiles again, because he always smiles with Han, he pats his upper arm as if to show how thankful he is, it's awkward and odd but odd is normal so there's no problem with the gesture.

 

"Don"t get all sappy on me now, I thought it was pretty obvious when I asked for your number right after," Jisung chuckles, but Minho could see how red his cheeks are, spreading to the tips of his ears. "Let's do another one."

 

"Bunch of various roses?" that one was a little harder, he knows what the majority of roses means when they're _alone_ but he never got mixes right, it was just too confusing for him.

 

But he knew this, Jisung laughed about it fer months back, he just has to remeber.

 

" _I don’t know what my feelings are yet but I sure do like you enough to send you roses._ " with every word he cracks more, and Jisung is laughing all the way through too. It's so stupid, one of Jisung's stupid flower jokes Minho barely understands half of the time but this one was his favorite.

 

Jisung shifts again and now he lays next to Minho, not close to him to leave some space between them, but his hand search for his and when he finds it he inverted their fingers together.

 

It's almost quiet now, because Minho can hear his heart beating, he doesn't know why is it acting like this but his eyes linger on Han's face and maybe he found his reason.

 

"I have one for you." Minho whispers, Han raises his eyebrows, clicking his tongue jokingly. " _Ooh,_ go on."

 

" _White Camellia._ " _You are adorable._ he says with a smug. Han's eyes blow a little like they does when he's thinking, and then they blow wider as his cheeks tint pink, grin he couldn't stop lightening up his whole face.

 

He hugs Minho again, now he's crushing his bones and he leaves butterfly kisses everywhere where his lips reach. He's giggling, all giddy and as cutely as possible and Minho's heart flutters again at the heavenly sound.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Morning comes too quickly and it's time for Minho to leave Jisung again, he doesn't know for how long but at least a month since he the holidays are coming and his work gets busy.

 

He zips his suitcase up, dragging it outside out of the back door, where he sees Jisung under his large cherry tree, on top of a wobbly ladder that gives minho an headache, picking cherries into his little bag.

 

He sees Minho and waves at him, carelessly jumping down from the ladder. He gets up and he runs to Minho, smilling at him and gently kissing his cheek.

 

"I got you some cherries to munch on in the train." he lifts his bag, full of ripped cherries in deep red color, shiny from all of the juice they hold and Minho's mouth already watered.

 

"Thank you, Sungie." he takes the bag, tying a knot with its attached strings. Jisung only smiles wider and then he moves around Minho, walking back to the house.

 

"I have one last thing I want to give to you! But I don"t want you to see it until we arrive to the station!" Minho hears from the house, he hears doors opening and wooden floor squeaking. He unzips his suitcase again, putting the cherries inside and closing it just as Han walked out with suspiciously full bag and now a coat, too big and old for him, over his smaller frame.

 

He silently takes Minho's hand, leaving the house unlocked _(as he always does because what if one of his animals wants to take a walk around the river?),_ smiling quietly as they get on the long road.

 

 

 

 

By the time they arrive to the station and Minho buys his ticket it's twelve already. His train is going to be here any minute now and he pouts more with every passing second.

 

"Minho, c'mon, it's not like you're leaving forever. You will see me in a month, maybe a little longer but I will always be here waiting for you." Han tried to lighten the mood, but his own face was twisted in a sad smile, eyes watering everytime he looked at Minho.

 

He knows that it's true, no matter for how long is Minho going to be away he can come back and Jisung will be waiting here, in his flower house with his fat cat and stupid chicken, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt to leave. But what hurt more is that he also know- and Jisung knows too- that he couldn't stay, because as much as they both love each other, Minho is a city boy with tons of friends and dreams of successful career and with a dance crew that patiently waits for him, while Jisung wants to forever stay alone in the country side with his flowers. They couldn't compromise, because that would mean one of them had to kill his passion, the thing he was living for, and he knew that none of them were willing to do it. Minho loved his life in the city, loved the rush and buzz of it, loved the people in it. No matter how he tried, he couldn't imagine Jisung there, He even didn't want him there, it would stain him. And Jisung didn't want to visit the city either, it was always Minho coming to him because he loved the country side almost as much as he loved the city. It worked, it got sad at times but they worked. He lived his life and Jisung lived his, but they were a getaway for each other. 

 

The train came, people were getting out of it and in it, hurrying to find a seat. Minho was about to let go of Han's hand, bu the younger tugged on it and he hurried to take something from his bag.

 

"here-" it was a flower, _of course it was_ , but a dried red one in small yellow gift bag, laying on top of his homemade jam, " _Azalea_ " he says shyly.

 

_Take care of yourself for me._

 

Minho smiles, taking the bag and learning to kiss Jisung on the lips.

 

"Thank you. And I will." he promises against his lips, kissing him one last time before he had to run to catch his train.

 

Once he sat in his seat, he looks out of the window, seeing Jisung still standing in the same spot, hands in the pocket of his old coat and with longing smile as he looks at Minho.

 

The train moves, Minho smiles and waves at Jisung, getting a cute wave back and then he couldn't see him anymore.

 

His eyes fall down on his lap, still smilling as he looks at the dried petals. _He misses him already._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
